Session 74
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on August 7, 2018. Synopsis Seir asks the group about funding a hat to let her speak in animal form and Ryleigh passes out loot. The group goes to the Blue Bulls HQ to find info on the Stonespeaker Crystal and find out that they went missing on a job to an old temple. They head to the Church of Witen to talk to the man who funded the expedition-- who said that he was told by some pointy possibly human lady to do so... so he emptied the church's coffers and did it. Even though he probably didn't really want to. The group then went to Donny's again and Seir put in an order for the hat while Ryleigh put in an order for a pair of sending stones put into leather bracers and her own gauntlets. Then they went back to Dawnguard HQ to... discuss Brimeia. Bri got pissed, Ry walked out, Urrak did something dumb, and Seir tried to fix it all while Gunnloda made pot pie. Trivia * Transcript 5:57 PM] DM: Recap: You came back from Rodoza and spent the night and the next day shopping, resting, training, and talking with those closest to you. Brimeia talked to Urrak and Seir about her Problem and some sort of arrangements were made to try to learn more about it, possibly by attacking her friends?? Ryleigh spent time interrogating her girlfriend, who turns out to be a secret Moonstream... but none of you are allowed to know that. Seirixori made a healing potion and found out a little information about making custom magic items. Gunnloda made a couple holy water potions and had a holy symbol made in the shape of a dwarven tart that she blessed herself. She also bought some diamonds to hopefully let you guys not die. Urrak spoke to Bri about her problem, then made castles in the clouds with Malica. Hotdan, 13 Gishmont 3Y20 Dawnguard HQ, Riverrun, Vyon Now the next day, everyone's coming back together to discuss what's next. Rav and Nolanos are still away in Rodoza, everyone's had a day to settle down and relax. PM Urrak: Urrak comes down the stairs a little bleary eyed, her body unused to relaxing after the past couple days. A flash of something bright hits the corner of her eye and it takes her a couple seconds to realize it's an arrow stuck into the large dinner table in the main hall. She walks over to it and is hit by a pang of fright when she sees a note pinned to the wood. Shaking off the bad memories, she removes the arrow, places it back in the quiver and picks up the bow. "Ah, sorry, Seir." she mumbles to herself. PM Ryleigh Alastair: “Talking to yourself now?” Ryleigh says from the doorway that leads to the kitchen. PM Urrak: Urrak looks over to Ryleigh, "Suppose. Least I ain't talkin' to a sword." PM Ryleigh Alastair: “I don’t speak out loud to her, that’d make me look crazy.” PM Seirixori: Seir walks in from the kitchen, "That would make you look crazy?" Seir teases. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh bumps Seir’s shoulder and smiles at her. PM Urrak: "Let's be real, we're all a bit crazy", she takes a seat and crosses her legs as she leans back in her chair, "Anyone know if we have coffee t' make?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shrugs and takes a seat too. PM DM: Gunnloda walks out of the kitchen with a tray of fresh baked bread and boiled eggs. PM Urrak: Urrak stretches and half way through sees Gunnloda approaching with food, "Yessss, Gunnloda, I dunno what we' d do without ye." PM DM: She laughs. "Starve, most like." PM Urrak: Urrak chuckles, "Y'know what? Probably." PM Seirixori: Seir starts slowly picking at a piece 9f bread, " So, Ryleigh, what would you say to uh 500 gold for a hat... that would let you understand me for a short time when I've shifted?" PM Urrak: Urrak nearly chokes on an egg "500--high hells..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Actually, everyone's share from our last adventure was 200 gold." Ryleigh pulls out some coin, then divides it 6 ways, then distributing it among the group. PM Seirixori: "That or find out what the Blue Bulls did with the necklace we can rent. Though I don't remember if it was 1000 to rent or to buy..." PM Urrak: "Sounds t' me like whoever's makin' these trinkets should lower th' price if we have t' go lookin' fer some group of lost adventurers."(edited) PM Brimeia: "Sounds useful. How long would we be able to hear you?" PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "Not long, just long enough for directions or telling you something is near. But uh... just one person." PM Brimeia: "Hmm. Wish it were longer or let us all hear." PM Seirixori: "It could, if you wanted to spend more." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I can see some benefit to having someone in the group understand you while in animal form, but I'm not sure its a good use of group funds. I didn't mind giving Gunnloda the 300gp for her spell components because we'll likely need it." Ryleigh is taps her fingers against the wooden table.(edited) PM Urrak: "Hmmm, spend more money t' hear ye yell at us in bear form?" a cheeky grin spreads across her face, "Seems unnecessary."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It would be convenient to have but it isn't necessary," Ryleigh says apologetically to Seir. PM Urrak: Urrak laughs, "Well I was jokin'. I'm more than willin' t' put in some coin. Considerin' our past misadventures...Seirixori's been a lifesaver more than once." PM Urrak: Urrak folds her hands together behind her head, "Which d' ye think would work better, Seirixori?" PM Seirixori: Seir frowns, "Either really, it's just...kind of a hassle when I can't say what's happening." PM Urrak: "Way I see it, we either pay t' make somethin' an' wait around fer it t' be done, or we try an figure out where those folks are. Both options might cost an arm an' a leg, but least lookin' fer the Blue Bulls'll give us a chance t' find some other shinies or pick up work along th' way. Ry? Yer bein' weirdly quiet about this. What do ye think?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do we even know where the Blue Bulls were or what they were doing or why they haven't returned the item?" PM Seirixori: "No, he just said they were supposed to return it after a week or two but it's been almost a month." Seir looks at the gold Ry handed to her and then in her bag, "I can just buy it myself I guess." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm sorry, homashoc. I just don't think its an expense the group should invest in right now. We made virtually nothing when we went to Rodoza to help Ravaphine."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Why don't we go ask the Blue Bulls why they haven't returned the item before you have the hat made," Ryleigh suggests. PM Seirixori: "Okay," Seir puts away her gold, a little relieved. "I kind of want to ask anyway... he did say it would take three weeks." PM Urrak: "Aye, go an' ask. I'll put 100gp in th' pot." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I can't dictate how you spend your own money, Seirixori. But I think we should go talk to the Blue Bulls before you place the order for the hat." PM Seirixori: "We can't do both?" PM Seirixori: "I mean, I can just go talk to him real quick while you go find out about the Blue Bulls, and then I can meet you over there." PM Urrak: "Are we travelin' or not? I need t' remake my pack." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh raises a questioning eyebrow. "We're going to two places in Riverrun. I wouldn't consider that traveling." PM Urrak: "Okuuuav davo, d'hoav u'aad rak'd. Dav'd koraoxo dh' al'd kid I kod ad. Sure, let's go." PM DM: You ask around between Kansif and some of the people who look like low-level adventurers until you find out where the Blue Bulls are. located. Walking down Javelin Parkway, you come up to a building that has a painted sign out front- a blue bull on a gold background. You walk up the short stairs and enter a building smaller than your own headquarters. It’s only one story and the open community space is small, only a single table and a cushioned sitting area to the side. There are blue and gold draperies in various styles around the walls and, on one side of the room, a basilisk head with its eyes removed is mounted on the wall. A human woman sits at the table holding an infant, and as the door opens, you can see the hope in her eyes that turns to disappointment. “Sorry, we’re not available for work.”(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia arches an eyebrow seeing the baby but doesn't comment.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "This is the Blue Bull guild, right?" PM DM: She kind of chuckles tiredly. "Did the blue bulls on the decorations give it away?" PM Seirixori: Seir chuckles. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's just... empty." PM DM: Woman: "That's what happens when they go out on a job. Can I help you with something?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We were looking for the members of the guild who rented an item that we're interested in. They were supposed to return it, but haven't." PM Urrak: "Ye think they might be lost?" Urrak pipes in from the back PM DM: Woman: "You adventurers too?" PM Seirixori: "Yep." Seir responds, nibbling on the same piece of bread from earlier. PM DM: "Not lost, no, but... I am worried something might've happened to them. I’ve been trying to get Jaclyn to arrange some sort of search and rescue- they should’ve been back by now- but she thinks it’s too early to be so worried. But I know my Walkar. He’d know not to be gone so long with the baby so young. Something must have happened to… delay them. Can you please find them and bring them home? PM Urrak: "Can ye tell us where their last job was? Where they were headed to?" PM DM: She shifts the baby in her arms a bit as it starts to fuss. "We were coming back from another job in the forest when we stumbled on this old temple, but we were low on everything so we just poked our heads in and came back home to find someone to fund the trip. There was this chaplain at the Church of Witen who came and gave us the money. The rest of them left weeks ago to go back to it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Did this chaplain has any information about the temple you found?" PM Seirixori: Seir makes a little.motion with her hand a little flowers fall above the baby for a second. PM DM: She shakes her head. "I don't even know how he knew about the job. We hadn't talked to anyone but our own contacts yet. He just showed up with a sack of gold and said he wanted to help with whatever we were doing." PM DM: The baby's too young to really grab at the flowers, but he watches them fall, wide-eyed. PM Brimeia: "Sounds... suspicious." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do you remember the name of the chaplain?" PM DM: "It was Calden. Calden Sacredlight. He's one of the lead acolytes at the church at the corner of Javelin and Whip." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods. "Thank you, I'm going to go have a chat with him before we agree to help you. I don't like walking into something blindly." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She turns to the leave the guild hall. PM Seirixori: With a wave goodbye, Seir gives both the baby and the woman a flower crown before they leave. PM Urrak: Urrak watches Ryleigh and Seir leave, lingering a moment behind. She looks over at the guildwoman, "Sorry, she can be a bit...terse. We'll help ye, don't worry." PM DM: "Please... I can tell you how to get to the temple." PM Urrak: Urrak walks closer to the woman, rummaging in her pack as she does. "Can ye write it down? I haven't th' best memory." she pulls out some paper and a pen(edited) PM DM: She looks at the paper, then at her baby. “If you head out of Riverrun from the north gate and cut west when the road narrows, you can head west until you reach the first river. From there, head downstream until you reach the waterfall. After that, head north. Shouldn’t be more than a few hours north of the waterfall before you find an old, overgrown path you can take west to the temple. Takes about two days travel, all told.” PM DM: “Walkar’s my husband. He’s a bard. He carries a small drum on his hip. Marleigh’s our scout. She’s a halfling and always wears a necklace with a spider on it, the symbol for Xilyra. Mickal’s our fighter. He’s a half-elf and he has a longsword that’s been handed down in his family for generations. It has a gem in the hilt that shimmers in blue and gold. And Shelly’s a cleric. A half-elf who worships the Storm-Bringer. She wears blue-dyed leather armor. It’d be hard to miss.” PM Urrak: Urrak scribbles down the information in orcish, "Tva...kuavk...hurd-ord...kdaln-klavkol...krio ulnal. Got it." she straightens up after leaning to write on the table. "Anythin' else we should know, ma'am?" PM DM: She shakes her head. "I don't think s--... we saw some dead bodies inside. There might be undead. Please bring them home." PM Urrak: "Wouldn't be a temple in th' woods without th' Undead..." she shakes her head, "Don't worry. We'll bring 'em home. " she tucks the paper into her belt pouch. "I'm Urrak, by th' way, of the D'akshi stronghold." she hesitates to put a hand out, but does so slowly as to not scare the woman or the baby(edited) PM DM: She shifts the baby to one arm and shakes her hand. "Cerina. Usually the archer of the group 'til this one came around, by the grace of Takara." PM Urrak: "I'll bring Walkar home t' ye, Cerina, and ye...Walkar...son/dottir" she smiles, nods, and turns to leave.(edited) The War-Maker's Temple 7:53 PM] DM: The Church of Witen the War-Maker is only one street away. His symbol, a sword, point down, over a shield is common in the Sword Ward, and here, it has been recreated in stone at the face of the temple, making it look more like an adventurer’s guild than a church. When you step inside, it looks even less like a church. Instead of pews and altars, there are open spaces, dirt floors with rings drawn in colored sand to mark boundaries for sparring matches, wooden replicas of weapons for training, and targets. There are a pair of men bare-knuckle boxing in one of the rings, and a human man, maybe in his 50s with salt and pepper hair and a strong physique steps up to you. “Welcome to the Church of the War-Maker. Are you here to train?” PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No, we're looking for an acolyte named Calden Sacredlight." PM DM: "That's me. How can I help you?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You gave some gold to a local guild, the Blue Bulls, why?" PM DM: "The Blue Bulls? Never heard of them." PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((24 insight check)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I have ways to make you tell me the truth. So why don't you save us both the trouble and tell me why you hired them."(edited) PM DM: “Ok, fine.” He looks around then gestures for you to follow him to a back room where it’s unlikely he’ll be overheard. He huffs and mumbles to himself something about his reputation. “You have to understand… it doesn’t look good when an acolyte of the War-Maker gets bamboozled in his own church, right? This woman came in, very to the point. Kind of intimidating, yeah? She says she needs me to go to the guild down the street and fund their trip. And what do I do? Tell her no, why would I do that? Explain that I don’t have a thousand gold because I’m not some prancy noble? Nope, I go over to the temple’s coffers, empty the thing into a sack, and take it over there. Why in the Hells would I do that? So now the temple’s down money I can’t replace from my own pockets and my superiors’ll likely have me tossed in prison when they come up next week.” PM Ryleigh Alastair: "And you don't remember anything about this woman, other than she was intimidating and to the point?" Ryleigh gives him a pointed look.(edited) PM DM: He kind of gives her a look. "You might get along with her. Middle-aged. Probably human. Strong features, not real pretty. She was wearing this kind of ratty looking black cloak… and gods she smelled like she shoveled coal all day.” PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No name? Or reason why she wanted you to do this?"(edited) PM DM: "You'd think I'd ask something like that, wouldn't you?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Any reasonable person would," Ryleigh says.(edited) PM DM: "I don't know what to tell you, lady." PM Urrak: Urrak jogs briskly to the temple, after pausing a moment to look around the odd features inside, she catches a glimpse of a pink tail and heads into the back room. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs exasperatedly and throws her hands up. "Useless." PM Seirixori: "Not entirely, but mostly. We know a strange lady is now involved." Seir grins.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I suppose we should go back and get the directions to the temple. He doesn't know why he agreed to hire the Blue Bull guild nor does he know who hired him. I think we're going to have to go to the temple and find out ourselves, and... we may not get paid to do it."(edited) PM Urrak: "Oh, don't worry about that. I got th' directions already." PM Urrak: Urrak pauses a moment, taking in the awkward silence, "An' maybe there's some nice baubles in th' dusty old place." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks out of the temple and back onto the street. Donny's Discount Hextech PM Seirixori: "Hat time?" Seir asks as she follows Ryleigh, "Although I don't think Urrak or Brimeia will be comfortable going inside." PM Urrak: Urrak nods to Calden and follows them out "Why's that? Ain't like I'm afraid o' magic shops." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods and says, "Lead the way. This place sells and makes magic items?" PM Seirixori: "Are you sure?" Seir grins at Urrak and leads them to Donny's, "You're both too tall." PM Seirixori: "Yep, he even buys magic items too." PM Urrak: "Too tall how in th--" she stops when she sees the shop, "Oh...wow yeah that is small." PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns. "Aren't you tall too?" PM DM: The exterior of the shop is normal sized, with a normal door. The sign out front reads "DDH." When you step inside, though, that's when you realize the ceiling's not even 6' tall. Most of you have to bend over to stand inside. The walls and counter spaces are cluttered with items, most of which look like they’ve been used and repurposed. Even those that look magical look dirty and scuffed. PM DM: The gnome at the counter is still working on whatever item he's got, with glasses with several lenses on hinges. "Hello! Hello! You're back?" PM Seirixori: "Hi! Yes, I'd like to uh, if you could make that hat? I can pay for it now." PM DM: "Oh? Excellent! Come over here and let's talk details." PM DM: He pulls out some fancy paper and starts writing in one corner. "We were talking about... a hat, with speak with animals, attuned to you, worn by another, with 3 charges, right? What would you like it to look like?" PM Seirixori: Seir goes over and sits on the floor, "Yep. Um." Seir looks over at Ryleigh and Urrak for a few seconds and notices some hats on the walls. She points one out, "Like that one, but black and no feather."(edited) PM DM: He takes a few more notes, scribbles a few more things, then fills out a separate slip of paper. "Five hundred gold, three weeks. Cash in advance, please. You have one year to pick it up before it gets put on display. Sign here and here." PM Seirixori: Seir hands over the gold and signs the paper. "Thanks!" She says excitedly. PM DM: He also signs the smaller slip and hands it to Seir. "Here you go!" PM Seirixori: Seir takes it and puts it in the same place she puts her money. "See you in a few weeks!" Seir looks about ready to skip out of the place but remembers hitting her horn last time so she waits until she's outside. PM Brimeia: Brimeia leans over to Seirixori and whispers, "You're sure this guy can be trusted , right?" PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "I imagine he wouldn't be here if he couldn't be."(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia hums thoughtfully. "You'd be surprised." PM DM: He looks at the rest of you. "Can I help with anything else for any of you?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Clearing her throat, Ryleigh asks, “I was wondering if you sold any garment, preferably a cloak, that’d make it more difficult for someone to hit me?” PM DM: He taps his chin for a moment, then starts rifling through the piles of stuff on his counters. "Are ya talking with weapons or with elemental magic or other magics or....?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Is there something that does all of those things?" PM DM: He cackles. "Oh if there were, it'd be very expensive. Let's see... we've got a cloak like the one your friend there's wearing. Gives you a small bonus. I have another that makes you more impervious to magic.... and a small selection of orbs and rings that can help avoid elemental magic... as far as a cloak... I could make one from displacer beast fur. That would make you a bit harder to hit... til you get hit anyway." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods. "About how much would the displacer beast cloak cost?" PM DM: He starts scribbling on another piece of paper, adding, multiplying.... "It'd be... about 3000gp and oh, say 3 months?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Understandable, thank you. I do have one more item to inquire about though, if you don't mind?" PM DM: "What is it?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'd like a way to communicate with someone across distance, something like a sending stone but made into something more... practical." PM DM: Donny: "Practical? What would you want practical for?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh smiles genuinely at him before responding, "She's a practical person and wouldn't like something flashy or bulky. I was thinking a pair of bracers."(edited) PM DM: He scratches his head. "Well... the stone is part of the magic, but I could maybe..." he trails off into muttering you can't really hear, then, ".... oh this is a puzzle. I bet I could embed it in a pair of bracers, shaved down for weight and enchanted that way." He is visibly excited as he starts calculating. "I would say... 3 weeks and 400gp, but I can't guarantee it'll work, so I'll take half up front, non-returnable, but the other half is only if I can get it to work. Would both halves be on bracers? Leather? Color?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Would it be possible to do one set of leather bracers and one set on these?" Ryleigh pulls out her metal gauntlets. PM DM: Donny: "We can certainly try." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh agrees and hands him the gauntlets, as well as 200gp. PM DM: He fills out two sheets of paper, has Ryleigh sign both, signs the other, and hands it to her, taking her gauntlets. "Thank you and have a nice day!" Confronting Brimeia PM DM: You all come out of the shop with some of your pockets a little lighter. It's still early in the day, before noon. What's next? PM Urrak: Urrak pulls the bit of paper from her side pouch, "So, I talked to Cerina, an' she gave me th' directions t' th' temple." PM Urrak: She shows the group the note PM DM: Gunnloda bumps Seir with her shoulder playfully and smiles. "No pot pie tonight, then?" PM Seirixori: "Oh! Uh..." She looks at Bri. "Brimeia, my wife is smarter than me and suggested chickens. For the controlling part but..." she glances over to Ry, "The other part I think we need to actually sit down and talk about....nicely." PM Urrak: "What are ye on about...? Chickens...?" Urrak looks between Seir and Gunnloda.(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia blinks. "Well, I suppose I'd rather smack some chickens around than you." Her eyes narrow when they follow Seir's glance toward Ryleigh. She huffs. PM Urrak: "I-is that a euphemism or?..." PM Seirixori: "Please, just, she's our best option ok, I'll be there to... help." PM Seirixori: "It was an option to help Brimeia control the magic she has. But there's also the part where she might not be able to because uh... of other things we probably shouldn't discuss in the middle of the street." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Wait, what do you mean hit some chickens instead of you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pinches the bridge of her nose. "Let's go back to the guildhall." PM Brimeia: "Don't look at me. She's the one who doesn't wanna play nice," she grumbles. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She ignores Brimeia's comment and starts walking back towards their guild hall. PM Urrak: Urrak follows the group, a little confused PM DM: You all return to the hall. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Explain," Ryleigh says to Seirixori. PM Seirixori: Seir groans, "You were-- I asked if Brimeia wanted to learn to control the magic and uh, suggested myself because at least I'm positive she doesn't want to hurt me, so she's less likely to kill me. But uh, Gunnloda suggested chickens..." Seir waves her hand, "Honestly that's not the important part. PM Seirixori: "I think... I think someone might be trying to use her." 9:30 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs. "Homashoc, she may care for you, but it's still dangerous." PM Brimeia: Brimeia watches, arms crossed, as Seirixori explains. PM Urrak: "Someone? Th' mist has a name?" PM Brimeia: "Not the mist." PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs and looks at Brimeia. PM Urrak: "Then who an'what is it?"(edited) PM Brimeia: "The one who gave it to me. Beyond that, I don't really know. But I get the feeling she didn't do it because she was feeling generous." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "This person... what did they want from you?" Ryleigh asks Brimeia.(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia glares at Ryleigh. "Oh now you want to know?" She turns to Seirixori. "Sorry," she mumbles before huffing and turning back toward Ryleigh. "Not really sure. She didn't specify." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I've wanted to know since you nearly killed Urrak what's wrong with you and I've made that explicitly clear. It isn't my fault you don't know why you lose control - so watch your tone." PM Brimeia: "I should watch my tone? You never asked! You -- " Brimeia growls. "Forget it. Sorry, Seirixori. I can't talk to her." PM Brimeia: Brimeia starts to leave PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I did just ask and you came at me for no reason," Ryleigh says calmly. PM Seirixori: "Brimeia wait, please," Seir reaches out to grab her arm. PM Brimeia: Brimeia stops but doesn't turn around. "She's making this difficult." PM Seirixori: "Brimeia, you aren't exactly helping either. This isn't going to be a comfortable conversation." PM Seirixori: She turns to Ryleigh, "Ryleigh, just... I don't know, pretend you're talking to me if you have to." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "The only person making this difficult is you. I'm not doing anything other than trying to ask you a question."(edited) PM Brimeia: "I can't talk to her if she's not going to talk to me like a person." PM Brimeia: "Oh yeah. Threatening someone's life is a GREAT way to get them to want to share with you." PM Urrak: "Bring th' anger down, Bri. We're all tryin' t' help ye." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I haven't threatened you since we left Mocha Island."(edited) PM Brimeia: "You also haven't bothered to even see if there was a way to handle this that didn't include killing me." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "If I wanted you dead, you would be," Ryleigh's voice turns dangerous. PM Urrak: Urrak places a hand on Ryleigh's chestplate, "Ry. Please. Not now." PM Brimeia: "I have tried to give you the benefit of the doubt because Seirixori likes you and trusts you for some reason but it seems like you can't be bothered to do the same." PM Seirixori: "Will you both stop, please." Seir sighs rubbing her face. "I don't... this was stupid. Sorry for trying to help. We can just go back to ignoring it until it kills someone else I guess." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I am trying to help. And not just for you Seirixori, but for her sake too. I know what its like to be controlled. I understand that, but no matter what I do, she just wants to fight me."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh turns to Brimeia, "So go ahead if that's what it take for you to talk to us." PM Brimeia: "Oh really and WHAT have you EVER done for me?" PM Brimeia: "Besides threaten my life?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gives Brimeia a pointed look, but doesn't bother to grace her with a response. PM Brimeia: "That's what I fucking thought," she growls. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Don't mistake my silence for agreement. I just refuse to respond to unreasonable people." PM Urrak: Urrak steps between the two of them, "This ain't helpin'." PM Brimeia: Brimeia glares at Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh just quirks her eyebrow in challenge. PM Seirixori: Fed up with nonsense Seir uses her thaumaturgy to throw open the doors/windows, "Will you both stop and just sit down." She growls and looks at Brimeia, "I'm trying to help you but you need to stop acting like everything she says is an attack on you because it isn't. I can't help you figure this out without her." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sighs and does sit down like Seirixori asks. PM Urrak: "If ye want a target, I'm right here. I said I'd do th' same as Ryleigh." Urrak looks pointedly at Brimeia. "I've felt th' power o' yer little companion once before anyway. Let's see her try again." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at Urrak. "Sit down, Urrak." PM Brimeia: Brimeia's teeth are still gritted, but she holds herself back. "Why her?" PM Seirixori: "Because I trust her and not some stranger in a temple I know nothing about." Seir points to another seat, looking at Brimeia expectantly. PM Brimeia: Bri gives Seir a look, grumbles, and drags herself over to the seat and plops down on it like a very large, sulky child. PM Urrak: Urrak lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Alright. Now, let's just...talk. About this." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "So this person who's manipulating you, what did she promise you and what do you have to do in exchange?" She asks Brimeia.(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia crosses her arms. "Are you sure I can't just tell you instead, Seirixori? That went way better." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and starts talking to Bri in Infernal, "Brimeia, please. I don't... I don't trust lightly, and I trust her. We're in this," she motions around the room, "together and you need to be able to work with her too." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Why can't you just put our differences aside right now and answer my questions about this black mist we keep seeing around you." PM Brimeia: Bri still looks skeptical but eases slightly while Seir talks to her. At least until Ryleigh speaks. Bri scowls and glares at her again but pauses to take several deep breaths. "If you can agree to stop talking about me like I'm crazy and execution is your first and favorite option." 10:15 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh throws her hands up. "Can you stop making up words that I'm not saying? I've asked you politely twice now. For some reason you can't get past something, what's your issue with me?" PM Seirixori: Seir sits at another seat and just practically lies on the table with her top half, "This is going better than I expected." PM DM: Gunnloda sits with Seir and takes her hand. "Pot pie would've been better." PM Seirixori: Seir nods "It would've." She looks at Urrak, "Wanna try and hit some chickens with those arrows?" PM Urrak: Urrak shrugs "Always up fer some target practice..." PM Brimeia: "So you didn't call me a selfish idiot who doesn't care about the rest of the party?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Holy shit. Yes, I did. Three days ago. When I had been knocked out by a dragon, twice, then rolled over by a boulder, then hit by lightning, and I had to use control magic on the man we were hunting. Your actions that day were selfish, even you can't deny that." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gets up from the table. "I'm finished with this conversation, because no matter what I say, she doesn't want to answer me."(edited) PM Seirixori: "Sorry," Seir says softly, feeling bad about it. PM Brimeia: Brimeia scoffs. "So you get to take out your anger on whoever you want," she grumbles, mostly to herself. PM Brimeia: "Not like you care to listen anyway," she says in a normal voice. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks over to Seir and places a kiss to the top her head. "I know you're just trying to help, homashoc. She has to be willing to accept more help than just yours." She leaves the room.(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak jumps up and yells at Ryleigh, "Wait a godsdamn minute!" PM Ryleigh Alastair: She doesn't and walks out of the guild hall. PM Seirixori: "Urrak... just leave it." PM Brimeia: Brimeia is still fuming from her seat, trying to calm down but having difficulty doing so. PM Urrak: Urrak looks at Seir a moment and tries to catch her eyes, "Ye wanted t' study it, right?" she says softly so hopefully only she can hear PM Seirixori: She just shrugs, "I wanted more answers." PM Urrak: Urrak nods and turns her gaze towards Brimeia. "Whatever's in ye really found a perfect fuckin' candidate. A right blank-slate." she walks around to Bri's side of the table PM Urrak: "Some gullible little fiend-born, without a clue..." she gets closer PM DM: Gunnloda frowns. "We have chickens." PM Seirixori: "Urrak, no. Knock it off. I mean it." PM Brimeia: Brimeia glares at Urrak. PM Urrak: "C'mon, then!" she grabs at Brimeia's collar, "Where is she? Yer dark mistress?" PM Brimeia: "You're NOT HELPING," Brimeia grits out, trying to remember the things she discussed with Seir. This wouldn't help. PM Seirixori: "Urrak I swear to..." Seir gets up. "Brimeia go outside, Urrak I swear to your one eyed whatever the fuck I will burn you." PM Urrak: Urrak looks behind her at Seirixori and releases Bri's collar. "Fine." PM Brimeia: Bri glares in Urrak's eyes for a moment before very deliberately walking away, still fuming. PM Seirixori: Seir slumps, "I know you're trying to help but the whole reason I suggested myself is because at least I know she doesn't want to kill me." Seir starts heading off to follow Brimeia and she shouts back "Go practice so we can have pot pie!" PM Urrak: "Well, fuck," Urrak sighs and goes off to find Ryleigh PM DM: Ryleigh is gone. Tiefling Talk PM Seirixori: Seir catches up to look Bri and starts talking to her again in infernal, "What's wrong, and dont give me shit about her yelling at you. I've yelled at you before." PM Brimeia: Brimeia is off grumbling and punching a sack of something squishy. PM Urrak: Urrak walks through the space before going outside to shoot at chickens, grumbling in orcish PM Brimeia: She has to breathe a moment before answering back in infernal, "I don't like the way she talks to me. Like I don't matter. Don't belong. Like I'm... " She waves her hand vaguely, still having trouble putting her thoughts into words, as riled up as she is. PM Brimeia: "Should be used to it by now I guess. People looking at me like some crazed monster that might attack them at any moment." She punches the sack again. PM Seirixori: Seir sighs, "She doesn't...she's not..." she gives Brimeia a look. "You can't blame her can you? Brimeia, you almost killed Urrak and what you did to Cidro..." She shakes her head, "I swear it has nothing to do with you being a tiefling. I wouldn't... she wouldn't be so important to me if it were."(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia just grumbles. PM Brimeia: "Why is she so important to you? I don't get it." PM DM: Gunnloda squeezes Seir's arm and steps out to help Urrak and make the pot pies. PM Seirixori: She watches Gunnloda go before turning her attention back to Bri, "She's..." Seir furrows her brow trying to come up with the right words, "She's the first human to treat me... to treat me like a person and not some-- not some thing that doesn't belong here." A small smile curls at her lips as she remembers some things, "She was the only one who would listen to me when no one else here would. She's saved me... she worries about me... she-- she's probably the only reason I--," Seir swallows thickly at a memory, "the only reason I went to get Gunnloda back."(edited) PM Seirixori: "She's also told me, numerous times, that I'm more than what those assholes back home would tell me I was. So... I... Ryleigh's special to me because I can be me."(edited) PM Seirixori: "Which is kind of similar to Gunnloda, but I don't want to kiss Ryleigh." Seir says as an afterthought and looks kind of a grossed out. PM Brimeia: Brimeia listens, eyebrows raised as Seirixori describes what sounds like the complete opposite of her own experience with Ryleigh. PM Brimeia: She sighs when Seir finishes. "I'm glad you have that. I just... don't see that from her." PM Brimeia: Brimeia can't help a little laugh. The first smile she's had on her face all day. PM Seirixori: "Give her a chance at least? Please? Ryleigh wants us all safe and she'll protect us however she can. She's very... direct and I know it comes off wrong but she does mean well. So please, just-- if she asks you something just answer it? It'll help us figure this out. PM Brimeia: "I tried, I swear. And... maybe I didn't do the best job... it just seems like the only times she talks to me are to boss me around or interrogate me or threaten me or tell me I'm dumb and selfish." She sighs again. "I guess... it hurt that she assumed I didn't care. Like she's the only one who cares or is trying to protect everyone, when I was just trying to protect everyone too." PM Seirixori: "Brimeia... if Gunnloda wasn't there... we wouldn't have been able to get Ravaphine's mo--mother back. You-- that's why I want to figure this out, you went too far." She says quietly. "I know." She hangs her head a bit. "I won't let her hurt you unless it's like... super unavoidable." PM Brimeia: Bri pauses, mulling the request over a minute. "Promise?" She manages a small smile. "I'd really rather not die." PM Seirixori: "I promise. I'll even do it instead, if you want." She laughs. PM Brimeia: "If.. if you can't figure it out, if I can't stop, then... I understand. But you don't have to. She-- Ryleigh already volunteered and it probably wouldn't hurt her." PM Seirixori: "That's where you're wrong... I'm not going to tell you her past, but it's the last thing she wants to do. The last thing any of us want to do." She gives Brimeia's arm a pat. "C'mon, I've never actually had a pot pie before and I'm kind of excited... and I've never said that about food other than churros before."(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia still looks skeptical but finally says, with a shrug, "If you say so. It's lucky you're so cute." She adds the last bit with a playful wink. PM Seirixori: "Ugh, no." She groans, but has a small smile. "Ooo, I'm always down for a good meal. And Gunnloda's are always excellent." PM Brimeia: She stands up, but before they go, she pauses. "And hey... thanks. Again." PM Seirixori: "Anytime, I know I've been distracted lately but, you can come talk to me whenever." PM Brimeia: "If I don't die, I'll take you up on that. Come on let's go have that pot pie." Urrak and Gunnloda 10:57 PM] Urrak: Urrak steps cautiously into the kitchen, dead bird in hand. "Ye need help with anythin', Gunnloda? I'm pretty sure I remember how t' butcher one o' these." PM DM: Gunnloda: "If ye'd like to, have at it. I can start makin' the rest of it." PM Urrak: Urrak nods and starts plucking the feathers off. She's quiet a moment as she works. "Gunnloda...I never asked if ye were alright. On th' island y'seemed...distressed t'say th' least." PM DM: Gunnloda pauses as she's pulling vegetables and knives out, then continues. "I'm... better. Just some things I gotta work through." PM Urrak: "Glad t' hear it. Y'mind if I ask what kinda things? Last I heard it was somethin' t' do with the Host." she places the feathers in a burlap sack and walks over to Gunnloda, looking for a knife. "I-I mean, a'course it ain't necessary if ye don't want t'..." PM DM: She starts slowly chopping the veggies. "Seems like I'm a bit of a blind spot for some of the gods. Can't see me, can't hear me. Been... strugglin' a bit coming to terms with it." PM Urrak: Urrak twirls the knife in her hand as she thinks, "A blind spot...How do ye get yer magic then? I figured clerics had t' be, well, 'tuned-in' t' certain go er group o' gods t' cast spells? Unless I'm mistaken. I'm not exactly an expert on 'em." PM DM: She shrugs. "I went past them. Tapped right int' the source. I still pray 'cause it's... habit and the easiest way I know to fix my intentions... but I s'pose I could do the same with meditation." PM Urrak: Urrak hums in a kind of agreement as she cuts the chicken down the middle. "I know ye probably see it as some kinda detriment, but," she scoops out some innards with a hand, "If ye don't need th' favor o' some great mystical fuck, and ye can still do what ye do, well," she grabs a bowl and dumps the gizzards in, "yer a godsdamn force o' nature, Gunnloda." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks through the kitchen door, now dressed in her armor. PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. "My wife seems t'think so." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I didn't expect the conversation with Brimeia to be completely done by the time I got back. How'd it go?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes a seat one of the barstools that sits along one side of the island. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Well, I think the next intervention after this'un is gonna be our green friend here." PM Urrak: "Hey now, I was jus' tryin' t' get 'er goin'. Seir wants t' study this thing so intently, an' I'm sure whatever evil thing's in 'er ain't gonna be keen on chicken souls." she says while hacking the chicken into sections PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You were pushing Brimeia?" Ryleigh shakes her head before seriously asking, "Because the first time she nearly killed you wasn't enough?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "B'lieve me... y'shouldn't be in a rush t'die." PM Urrak: "I'm just sayin', her demon an' I have history. Seems easiest for me t' be the target. Sides, wouldn't want t' mess up her pretty face, Ry." she cuts a bone from the thigh meat, "I'm not tryin' t' die. I jus' don't want Seir t' get hurt. An' chickens don't grow on trees."(edited) PM DM: "They grow on farms. T'be killed. Chicken's a bit more expendable than you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at Urrak. PM Urrak: "Debatable," Urrak smiles crookedly and finishes deboning the chicken. "Either way, we need t' get t' th' bottom o' this as soon as possible." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's not debatable, stop valuing your life so little." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It pisses me off," Ryleigh says sharply. PM Urrak: Urrak stops wiping the blood from her hands, "Wow, Ry...alright. Didn't think ye cared that much." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You know I care that much." PM DM: Gunnloda takes the pile of meat from Urrak and starts cooking in earnest. PM Urrak: "Sure, sure," she winks playfully. "Thanks. Truly." Urrak grabs another towel and starts cleaning up after herself. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Joking about your life isn't cute, Urrak." PM Urrak: "I'll keep th' gallows humor t' myself next time," she wrings the blood from the rag, "Don't worry about me, Ry. I'm alright." PM Brimeia: Brimeia enters the kitchen cautiously, stopping in the doorway. "I heard there's some really exciting pot pie going on in here." PM DM: Gunnloda: "It'll still be a bit before it's ready." PM Brimeia: "That's alright. Take your time, Gunnloda." PM Brimeia: Bri looks over at Urrak. "You hit one huh?" PM Urrak: "Tenth time's th' charm." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh leans back on her stool, watching the interaction. PM Brimeia: Brimeia chuckles. "Well that's good. Might come in handy sometime." PM Brimeia: "Looks like you've got plenty of hands, but anything I can help with, Gunnloda?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "No need, but if y'all keep distractin' me, I'll shoo ya outta my kitchen." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We could try talking about the black mist again," Ryleigh says. Back - Next (Back to Logs)